Kirik
Kirik Sigvaldi (キリク・シグヴァルディ), mostly called by his first name through the series or "the Colonel", is a colonel of the Kingdom of Ygvar. A lazy Álfur who whishes nothing more than achieve higher rankings in the military to lead a comfortable life of laziness, he achieved his military rank by being a very successful gigolo. He is always seen with his aide Eldór. Appearance Kirik is a slim and tall man who is mostly dressed in his dress uniform. The color of his hair is not specified, but is likely blonde like most other Álfur. Despite being a handsome man and a successful gigolo, he has a small penis, a point of comedy when he encounters both Naoya and Úrsúla naked, and when he is snatched by the Marla god cock adoring religious cult lead by Enja. Personality A lazy commoner with desires of grandeur. While he's lazy, he dislikes the idea of part of Mercelída's harem since he would feel like a bird in a cage, and what he would like is authority. He is a successful gigolo and can seduce most women except all female characters that appear on the series. After witnessing Naoya's, he gets a complex over the size of his penis, even more when he sees Úrsúla's. Despite his lazy nature, he does his best to achieve his objective and is willing to take risks in order to preserve peace and his way of life. History Background Kirik is a commoner that achieved a high rank in the military despite not being a noble thanks to his gigolo achievements with the wives of his superiors and female commanders. During the military academy, he met Zelda, who easily defeated him in combat. Plot Kirik planned to be the first man of Rotte in order to secure a higher military ranking. Zelda, however, does not allow him to meet Rotte, but he comes with a plan to meet her and succeeds in infiltrating Rotte's manor. Unbeknownst to him, Rotte despises men and gets scared when he present himself naked in an effort to repeat a tactic that had worked with other females. At that point, Naoya and Asuha appear, and the first gets dumbfounded while Asuha start laughing at his small penis size. Kirik doesn't understand until Asuha takes the towel that was covering Naoya, and Kirik immediately thinks of a horse and not long after is forcefully ejected by Zelda, later crying besides Eldór claiming he is not small. Later Kirik is assigned to the inner quarters of Reinhild Castle in the section of Mercelída's harem. He find there Naoya and Asuha once again, who infiltrated the inner quarters in order to meet Mercelída. At first he tries to seduce a disguised Naoya, until he notices he is not a maid, but Kirik gets stopped by Asuha, who his loins. After the previous incident, he and Eldór are removed from that post and they take some days of in the royal private beach while they are re-assigned to a new post. Thinking they would be alone, Kirik goes nude and unexpectedly encounters Mercelída and Úrsúla also in the nude. Momentarily thinking this as a great chance to seduce the two, he quickly feels his pride crushed once again when he sees the well endowed loins of the futanari Úrsúla, all the while the normally lustful Mercelída averts his eyes from Kirik in a piteous manner. Some time later, Kirik and Eldór are called to Rotte's school by principal Enja to finish preparations for the festival. However, Enja's true motive is to find a well-hung male for the Marla deity religious cult to adore his penis. Kirik, Eldór and Naoya are drugged and put to sleep. While Naoya is selected for the cult's purpose, the other two are left asleep in the infarmary with ratings of their phalluses. Eldór is giving a passing rating while the Colonel is rejected. In the festival, his number, a swordsmanship exhibition, appears to have been put there just to give the attendants to rest and use the toilets. Despite being one year younger than Kirik and a first lieutenant, Eldór is relegated to the role of Kirik's aide. He always assists Kirik in whatever crazy plan he has. Their relationship is mostly like a double act: the higher ranked Kirik is always the funny man and Eldór always ends up playing the straight man despite being lower ranked. This is always seen through the series. During the coup attempt against Mercelída's regime, Kirik's division goes on a revolt. He had finally managed to received the assignment that he wanted guarding the royal palace where he could eventually reach the rank of general, he gets distressed over the circumstances. He was asked to make his officers stay put during the coup with the promise of giving him two promotions after the revolt is over, but he immediately detects the subterfuge behind the revolt. Despite being the same rank as him, Colonel Breda tells Kirik that he is in charge of their division when their commanding officer Killeffer collapses and tries tow sway him by commenting on Kirik's desire for a lazy life. While appearing at first to accpet Breda's proposal, he promptly realizes Breda's schemes and, with Eldór, manages to help escape Mercelída and Úrsúla. Eldór is somehow suprised that the lazy Colonel decided to take such risks, but Kirik responds that the rebellion will only fragment the country and crush any prospect of peace. As he puts is, laziness is the ultimate by-product of peace, and, since his goal is a life of laziness, what he desires is peace and will work for it whenever is needed. Relationships Trivia *His role in the story was completely removed in the anime adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Álfur Category:Males